Goku and Gomi
by WinnerCircle
Summary: AU What if fic! Gomi is my Oc and Goku's baby sister, Watch as she helps and makes BIG contributions with villians like Frieza, The Androids and more! Oc x 17 pairing! Starts from DragonBall but will only be there for a couple of chapters then I'll move on to Z, Chapters WILL get longer so bear with me


**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

**AN: This is my first Fanfiction! So be nice,After reading C4tloverr's Aiko fic I've decided to write an oc fic,Gomi is my oc ok but her saiyan name will be Zukinia to keep the vegetable puns! but anyway on with the story**

**Chapter One: The Kids new farther**

* * *

Two kids, one boy and one girl, were placed in two separate cribs from each other. They were crying they're eyes out having just been cleaned up after being soaked in blood, they were obviously new born children

The boy had spiky gravity defying hair that went in all possible directions and his hair was coal black, he had looked just like his farther but with a more light skin complexion

The girl however had short coal black hair that was pretty spiky, however unlike her brother's small generic black eyes she had minty green eyes and had a small tan. She had taken up her mother's appearance

The proud farther Bardock strolled pass the kids and took readings of they're power levels

"Both one...How pathetic" He finished while walking away not knowing it would be the last time he'd see his children.

Two men with long white cloaks that went down to they're ankles walked toward the supposed twins, the first onehad short dark hair and made a scowl at how the children were crying so loud, the second one was an old man with a thick white beard who was bald_  
_

"Ugh! Who are these brats!?" The first one said quite frankly annoyed

"Hmmmm...The boy's name is Kakarot" The second one said with a warm smile as the crying seized

"And the second one...Zukinia" He finished smiling at the two children

"Well get them out of here before they start crying again...It says here that they are both scheduled to earth" The first one said while waking away

The old guy carefully put them both in a plus size pod and activated the coordinates

"You two will be back before you know it" But as he said that a thunderous roar crept up knocking him back, he desperately crawled to a large red button and pushed on it sending the "Twins" out of there as Planet Vegeta was indulged in a bright light; never to be seen again

* * *

The giant pod flew through space as came upon a giant blue planet known as Earth

There, an old man was walking not knowing about the two biggest surprises of his life coming towards him changing the history of mankind as we know it

He was startled as a giant silver pod came crashing a few inches in front of him, he gasped as he realized a couple of more steps could've killed him.

The pod wooshed opened and appeared to be Zukinia and Kakarot crying in it shocking the old man

He cautiously walked towards the pod and observed the babies, he then slowly picked both up and held them tight

"Hi little guys my name is Gohan" He said to the two wailing children in his arms

"Awww are you two alone?...I'll take care of you don't worry" He said warmly making the crying stop

"I'll name you two after my parents...Goku and Gomi" The children laughed at the names, Goku then yawned and rubbed his eyes signaling he was tired

"I'll take you two home" Gohan finished as he walked away with his new adopted children

* * *

Years passed as Gohan raised the bitter and cold Goku and Gomi, they were fierce and cruel children; nevertheless Gohan didn't give up on them

One day he was taking a stroll on the mountain with the two chibis on a small basket from his back, and ONE of the babies fell off hitting they're head

"Goku!" Gohan shrieked as he put down the basket and used his leaping skills to get down the mountain and grab the small boy in his hands as he was worried the boy was six feet under, he rushed to the nearest hospital for treatment as the boy was knocked out cold

At the hospital felt like hours as Gohan waited for Goku to wake up

Goku's eyes split open as he checked his surroundings, Gohan walked toward him and hugged him with joy but quickly moved his head back expecting a hit, but Goku hugged him back and smiled

Gohan felt a tear rush down from his cheek as he looked at Goku with gleeful smile

* * *

More years passed as Goku became more warm hearted and Gomi became more cold hearted, she was excruciatingly jealous of her brother because it seemed he was favored making her attitude toward Gohan worse

Gomi sat criss cross listening to her Grandpa's instructions on how to wield a staff, She was wearing a purple gi with light pink wristbands and a light pink headband that kept her hair in place and casual fighting shoes back then. Her tail was wrapped around her waist

Her brother sat with a goofy grin and a blue gi with his tail wrapped around his waist and casual fighting shoes

"And that is how you do the Flying Blossom Dragon" Gohan said putting his staff away and handing it to Gomi who was shocked

"You earned it" He said

"Thank you grandpa" She said bowing as she felt less hate towards him for once

"And for you Goku" He pulled out a tiny red pole that was finger length making Gomi smirked as she finally bested her brother

But Gohan made the pole extend to about a mile leaving Gomi with her mouth gaped open

"My second most prized possession next to my four star Dragon Ball, it was given to me by the strongest guy in the universe Master Roshi, the power pole" Gohan said handing it to the amazed Goku

Gohan smiled before looking at the sky realizing his mistake, It was full moon and Gomi and Goku looked at the moon amazed as fur started to grow around them and they grew bigger and bigger

When the transformation was complete standing in front of Gohan were two giant ape

"I knew this day would come again" Gohan said as he powered up to full strength and dodged the incoming tail swing and rolling under Gomi's legs

He then leg sweeped the giant beast and dodged the rock coming from Goku while grabbing the power pole and poking Goku in the eye making the ape shreek

Before Gomi could recover he fired a small ki blast at the ape's tail making him scream in pain, He turned back to Goku and got in a stance with his arms at his side as a blue orb of energy and ki started forming in his hands

"Kaaaa...Meeeeee" He said as the ball grew bigger

"Haaaaa...Meeeeee" The orb was now at maximum size

"HAAAAAA!" He screamed firing it at Goku Who was sent back onto the surface of the floor

Gohan panted and wiped the sweat from his forehead; he was soon caught off guard after being grabbed by Gomi and squeezed tightly

"G-Gomi it's m-m-me Goh-Gohan" He said struggling to break free

Goku got up and grabbed the biggest rock he could find and prepared to launch it at Gohan

*So this is how it will end...By the hands of my own children" Gohan said as everything went in slow motion and a rock connected with him; his old fragile body fell loosely on the floor as no signs of movement were shown from the lifeless body

Great Ape Goku stared at the body as he realized his mistake and started reverting back to his base form

"GRANDPA NOOOOOOO!" Goku said as he ran towards his Grandpa shaking him

"Wake up! Wake up! You are just asleep that's it! Sleep!" Goku kept on lying to himself as he stared down at the figure and looked up at his Great Ape Sister who was laughing and kicked Gohan's body and Goku into a tree

"...That's it sis you've gone too far! AGHHHGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku screamed as his hair went up all ends and he desperately tried to find SOME power

He finished as he grabbed the power pole and extended it up to his sister's chin, he then extended it to her back to stop her from falling as blood and spit came out of Gomi's mouth

Goku used the power pole for one last leap and had a fist connect to Gomi's second most sensitive body part, her nose, she stumbled back and fell with a thud as Goku grabbed a sharp piece of bamboo and began to try and cut her HUMONGOUS tail off

* * *

**There's chappy one! Hope you enjoyed and a little heads up I'm going to do a couple more chapters of DragonBall then head into Z, Also Gomi and 17 will get together later so Oc/17, And please don't Fla**

**Stay beautiful~XOXO love WinnerCircle**


End file.
